Trident of Atlan
The Trident of Atlantis is an ancient Atlantean relic wielded by the ancient king of Atlantis, Atlan. The trident was later sought after by Orm and Arthur Curry, as its power determined who the ruler of Atlantis should be."Everything The Aquaman Set Visit Reports Tell Us About The Movie" - Screenrant History The Trident of Atlantis was forged with Poseidon steel by the finest smiths, in where today is the Sahara before it became a desert. In an experiment conducted by Atlan, it caused Atlantis to sink. However, its power also allowed the Atlanteans to become a thriving underwater civilization. Atlan went into self-imposed exile over the cataclysm, and died while still holding the trident on his throne in the Hidden Sea, where it is guarded by Karathen, until it is retrieved by Aquaman. Capabilities The Trident of Atlantis is an incredibly powerful weapon, which can only be handled by the true heir of Atlantis. This relic of immense import serves as a conduit through which mariner kings can channel and greatly magnify their abilities with. For through it, any natural powers the king of Atlantis has are greatly magnified, being granted possession over the full power of the seven seas and to it, their ability to command any creature amongst the vast oceans is greatly magnified. This was demonstrated when Arthur, the true heir of Atlantis, took the trident, and gained the ability to see perfectly every creature of the ocean on the planet Earth and reach out to them all. Having been created from an extremely dense metal, the trident is an extremely resilient weapon, which shows no apparent damage either from the ages nor after the extensive use that Atlan gave it. In addition, it is very likely that it is also magical in nature, like many tridents of Atlantis. Behind the scenes *In the comics, the Dead King's Scepter was the original weapon of Atlan, later known as the Dead King, and was forged alongside six other Atlantean relics. *Within recent publishing, Arthur's trident acted as a focusing point with which he could channel and amplify his natural abilities through. Often using it as a dowsing rod to better use his Marine Telepathy with. *In the comics, Aquaman's trident has possessed numerous magical capabilities, effectively serving as a magical conduit to produce a variety of effects. **As such, in the animation New 52 of comic storyline Throne of Atlantis, it's stated that only Atlantean royalty can hold the trident due to an enchantment placed upon it. Trivia *In the Injustice 2 Mobile game, the Trident can be collected as one of the five gear pieces of "King of Atlantis Aquaman". When equipped, it gives him bonus critical attack chance. Regardless of whether he has it equipped, King of Atlantis Aquaman can be seen wielding it in-game. *US residents have the limited-time chance to obtain a real life copy of the Trident by entering a prize draw by DC Universe. References External Links * Category:Weapons Category:Magical items